1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protector for structural columns in facilities such as warehouses and manufacturing plants. The protector cushions the impact of mobile equipment such as a forklift, that might come in contact with the column. Damage to the structure and equipment, as well as injury to an operator is reduced or eliminated.
2. Description of Related Art
Many operations in warehouses and manufacturing plants require the use of forklift type equipment for handling inventory, ingredients, completed products, and the like. Operation of such equipment in facilities having structure supporting columns presents a significant safety concern. Accidental contact of an unprotected column by a forklift for example, can cause serious structural damage to the facility as well as damage to equipment and injury to personnel.
A common method to limit structure damage consists of surrounding the columns with massive amounts of poured concrete which protects the column, but does little to protect the equipment or its operator. Maintenance of the concrete to repair cracks or chips is time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,867 describes a method of surrounding a column with a rigid cover, then filling the space between the cover and the column with an epoxy material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,301 also describes the use of an encasement sleeve of fiberglass or epoxy resin and a filler of concrete, epoxy, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,156 describes a tubular plastic shell having longitudinally extending interior pockets used with a foamed adhesive between a shell vertical member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,386 describes sheathing sections of a resilient material having hinged channels and interlocking means so as to be formed around a column to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,414 describes protection of a vertical member with use of a resilient membrane incarcerated by a cover.